This invention relates to foot supports.
One class of foot support comprises one or more additions to an ordinary shoe that aids in foot comfort and control by restricting the motion of the parts of the foot. Such supports may be removable attachments or permanently attached to the shoe.
In the prior art foot supports of this class, external braces are used or inserts are located in the instep of the shoe to provide support to the arch or the like. Moreover, many shoes have laces to aid in shoe support. However, laces provide support by pulling the shoe more tightly around the foot to create tension in planes that are substantially vertical to the ground and perpendicular to the sole of the foot.
These prior art foot supports have several disadvantages, such as: (1) they do not provide good support for an athlete or an average user of shoes; (2) they do not provide adequate restraint of foot movement during normal use of the foot; (3) they are cumbersome and not easily removed when not in use; (4) they are not readily adjustable to accommodate the individual user; and (5) they do not provide adequate tension in planes forming a diagonal with the sole.